


As a Hello

by My_Beautiful_Idiot



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I Love You, totally ignoring the events of 2x24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beautiful_Idiot/pseuds/My_Beautiful_Idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Happy Quinn said “I love you”, it came as a surprise to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Forgive me if this isn't great. I haven't written in a while and I'm rusty. 
> 
> So I finished all of Scorpion in four days and became the biggest Quintis (which I refer to as Hoby in my head) trash v quickly. I came across a series of "i love you" prompts and found myself wanting to write all of them as quintis ficlets. So here's the first. 
> 
> I tried to get the voices right as much as I could but I think that's something I may have to work on. Let me know if there's any mistakes. Enjoy!

The first time Happy Quinn said “I love you”, it came as a surprise to both of them. 

They hadn’t seen each other in a couple of days. Happy was spending a few days with her father and had asked Toby to give them some time alone. He had agreed (begrudgingly, and after bargaining three extra kisses out of her), and locked himself in his apartment (he worried that the withdrawal from her would accidentally send him back to the gambling table, not that he’d ever tell her that). He had to force himself to put down the phone more than a dozen times because he wanted to respect her wishes. 

What he didn’t know was that Happy did not stop thinking about him the entire weekend either. 

She thought about him often, anyway - he was her best friend, after all - but there were numerous times she found herself distracted from the car she and her father were working on. She’d put down a wrench and find herself reaching for her phone to text Toby photos of the project, or text him to ask how he was doing. She missed him. A lot. More than she’d ever missed anyone, in fact. 

It still took her a day to realise she really loved the guy.

She spent the rest of the weekend in a low state of freak-out. Even her Dad picked up on her being distracted. What did this mean for them? She already knew Toby loved her, he’d said it, yelled it, proved it a thousand times already - but she’d never said it back. It had never occurred to her how much that might weigh on him. It seemed logical to tell him, but when she pictured herself going to him and telling him… Her palms began to sweat, and she accidentally dropped a spanner on her foot. 

By the end of the weekend she had decided to keep it to herself for a while. 

Every scenario she ran in her head made her heart race and skin sweat in a way she wasn’t comfortable with. She’d wait until the time was right, until she was ready. He’d waited so long, he could wait longer. 

Entering the garage on Monday morning, she felt confident in her decision. 

And then he walked in.

He looked tired, slightly dishevelled, she wondered if he’d slept at all the entire weekend. But his dopey eyes seemed to light up when they landed on her, and that stupid smile found its way onto his lips. She could tell how desperately he wanted to beeline straight for her, but he was playing it cool, acting laid back. Even as he put his things on his desk he didn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“Hey you.” He seemed so calm. Her chest tightened. He started walking toward her, hands in his pockets, that stupid hat slightly skewed on his head. “How was your-”

“I LOVE YOU.” 

Toby stopped dead in his tracks.

“Mechanical-prodigy-say-what-now?” The smile had disappeared from his face but somehow the light in his eyes had grown brighter. She was so surprised by what had come out of her mouth, she found herself taking a step back. But she didn’t feel sick. Her palms weren’t sweating. In fact, for the first time all weekend, her head felt clear, as if a fog had finally lifted in her mind and all she could see was his face. 

Toby blinked a couple of times and took a step forward. 

“I’m sorry, did I hear that correctly?”

“Yes, you did,” she suddenly had the urge to turn around and walk away like she had done every other time their relationship had hit a milestone. But she stood her ground. Put her hands in her pockets, unsure what to do with them. He smirked. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my amazing girlfriend?”

She gave him an irritable look, but found she was unable to hold his gaze. She looked down at her shoes and tried to take a breath. She’d committed now, may as well finish it. 

“I’ve been thinking about it, you, all weekend and… I’m in love with you, Doc.” She looked up to face him again, allowing a small smile to break out on the side of her mouth. “So there.”

In three strides Toby was across the room, his arms around her, and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. One hand on the small of her back, pulling her up onto her toes and closer to him, the other hand cradling the back of her head. She had grabbed both sides of his face to bring him in even further. 

After what felt like eternity he pulled back. His eyes rapidly moving up and down her face, drinking her in. 

“I love you too, Happy Quinn,” he said, a slight tinge of amusement in his voice that he got when he was surprised by something. “My sweet potato pie.”

The smile dropped from her face. 

“Don’t ruin it.” 

He nodded. 

“Got it.”


End file.
